Supernova
Supernova, to publikacja zawierająca 5 przygód do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40066). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorami są Bill Olmesdahl, Stewart V. Werley, Brian Murphy, Steven H. Lorenz i Ivan Garczynski. Zawartość *Demophon **Demophon **Society **Social Structure **Economy **Byrne City **Law **Evacuation *Infiltration **In This Adventure **Adventure Synopsis **Episode One: The Run ***The Escape ***Flight from Selkren ****Scene One ****Encounter One ****Scene Two ****Scene Three ***The Crumpled Cooling Tube **Episode Two: The Deal ***Mowgle **Episode Three: Back to Selkren ***Demophon, Sweet Demophon ***Mazzoney's ***The ISB Building ****The Lay of the Land ****Personnel ****Inside the ISB ****Sublevel Two - Support *****Reactor Room *****Auxiliary Power *****Storage *****Turbolifts *****Offices *****Shops *****System Control ****Sublevel One - Detention Level *****Special Interrogations *****The Detention Blocks ****The Rescue ****Ground Level *****Entrance *****Office Blocks *****Administrative Office Blocks *****Turbolifts *****Initial Interrogation *****Motorpool ****Divison Levels (Floors 2-7) *****Barracks *****Recreation *****Mess Hall *****Turbolifts *****Administration *****Support Office Blocks *****Meeting Room Blocks *****Computer Labs/Security *****Divisional Office Blocks ****The Command Level (Level 8) *****Command Center *****Supply *****Communications Centers *****Turbolifts *****Medical Center *****Station Security ****Encountering the Imperials ****Level Nine - Flight Support Deck *****Launch Elevator *****Hangar Area *****Support Services *****Turbolifts *****Flight Control *****Turbolift to Roof *****Repair ****The Roof ****Cut To... **Episode Four: The Great Escape ***Top of the World ***The Dred Imperative **Conclusion **Rewards *The Mynock Conspiracy **Tyed Kant **The Floating Ranches ***Nebula Consumables ***Gryseium Incorporated ***Imperial Meats and Produce ***Premier Provisions **The Starlight Festival **Paragon ***The Starport ***The Freemarket ***The Metropolis ***The Shield **The Atmosphere **Iagoin **In This Adventure **Adventure Background **Adventure Synopsis **Episode One: Getting Acclimated ***The Rebels' Ship ***Near Miss! ***The Welcoming Committee ***Meeting the Manager **Episode Two: Disaster ***The Cloudskiff ***A Monster in Distress ***Droid-In-The-Box ***Elbie and the Mynock Virus ***Ghosts in the Machine ***The Datapad ***The Holovid Spool ***Montage ****Scene 1 ****Scene 2 ****Scene 3 ***And Then the World Collapsed ***Chasing Shadows ***Escape from Platform #34 **Episode Three: Caught in the Middle ***Arrested ***Interrogation ***Cold Storage ****Method 1 ****Method 2 ****Method 3 ***Countermeasures ***Running The Combat ***Waleth's Plan **Episode Four: "Vengeance is Mine", Sayeth the Droid ***Mynock II ***Sneaking In ***The Chase **Rewards *Triple Cross **D'larah **Geography **Law and Justice **Business and Industry **Places of Note **Government **Explode, Explode, Little Star... **Personalities of D'larah ***Elena "Black Manta" Ray ***Cradjius Lucern ***Captain Lucius Flint **Adventure Background **Episode One: Any Landing You Can Walk Away From... ***When the Smoke Clears **Episode Two: Urshants, Ho! ***Desperate Loner ***"Sweet" Old Couple ***G'uotr Network Press Gang **Episode Three: In the Family Way ***The Real Story ***Are We There Yet? **Episode Four: Any Port in a Storm **Episode Five: Out of the Frying Pan... ***Everybody Remember Where We Parked **Episode Six: ...And Into the Fire! ***The Assault ***And... They're Off! *The Evacuation of Jatee **Adventure Background **Episode One: The Briefing ***The Ship ***The One Liner ***Leave the Driving to Droids ***Setting Out **Episode Two: Arrival ***The Welcome War Machines ***Deeper into Jatee ***Doctor Hegerty, I Presume ***Enter the Ssither ***The Ssither **Episode Three: What's Mine is Yours ***The Plan ***Battle! ***The Explosion ***Getting the Shaft ***The Heist ***The Cockpit ***A Final Goodbay ***Departing Jatee ***A New Home ***It's Not Over Yet ***Storming the Vessel ***Home Again, Home Again... **Rewards *The Beginning of the End **Adventure Background **Introduction **Involving the Characters **Episode One: The Confiscation **Episode Two: Your Mission, Should You Decide To Accept It ***Vahr's Quarters ***Rats In a Trap ***Searching Vahr's Rooms ***Encounters in the Dark ****Scavengers ****Looters ****Imperial Army Troopers ****Squatters **Episode Three: The Death Card ***Ace of "Clubs" ***I Stick My Neck Out For Nobody ***Just Hanging Around **Episode Four: Showdown With Sla Kar ***Where Did I Leave Those Keys? ***Oh, I'm Sorry. Was That Your Troop Transport? ***Tourist Trap ***The Village ***Caught in the Crossfire ***The End is Night **Rewards *Pullout Section **The Mynock Conspiracy Adventure Script Przygody RPG *Infiltration *The Mynock Conspiracy *Triple Cross *The Evacuation of Jatee *The Beginning of the End Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *System Datafile - Demophon - dane układu gwiezdnego *Demophon - dane planety *Captain Wallace Fisk - dane postaci *Lieutenant Donson - dane postaci *Lieutenant Artel - dane postaci *Thadius Black - dane postaci *Vernuss - dane postaci *Daria Kellner - dane postaci *Joren Hunt - dane postaci *Black Obsession - dane statku (Modified MonCal A-Z-Z-3 Light Freighter) *TIE/In Fighter - dane myśliwca (Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/In) *The Auditor - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems' IPV 1) *Mazzoney - dane postaci *MSE-9 General Purpose Droid - dane droida *Sublevel 2 - Support (Infiltration) *Sublevel 1 - Detention (Infiltration) *Ground Level - Main Entrance (Infiltration) *Levels 2-7 - Division Levels (Infiltration) *ISB Speeder Bikes - dane pojazdu (Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bike) *ISB Landspeeder - dane pojazdu (Ubrikkian 8880 Limousine) *Level 8 - Command Level (Infiltration) *Level 9 - Flight Support Deck (Infiltration) *Imperial Shuttle - dane statku (Lambda-class Sienar FLeet Systems Imperial Shuttle) *The Talon - dane statku (Interdictor-class Sienar Fleet Systems' Heavy Cruiser Immobilizer 418) *Gravity Well Projector Range, Recharge, Relocation & Difficulty charts *Tyed Kant - dane planety *Iagoin - dane zwierzęcia *The Evening Star - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yard's Corona Transport) *J-3PA - dane droida *Faerz Waleth - dane postaci *Eib Model-D Cloudskiff - dane pojazdu *Eib Model-D Cloudskiff - schemat *LB-K2 - dane droida (Elbie - Industrial Automation Courier Droid) *The Datapad *FDP-6000 Culinary Droid - dane droida *Ryek Lauhsin - dane postaci *Sabel Axis Corazon - dane postaci *Gryseium Industries Loading Platform *The Tyed's Valiant - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *D'Larah (Tripple Cross) *Elena "Black Manta" Ray - dane postaci *Cradjius Lucern - dane postaci *Lucius Flint - dane postaci *Choaaty Mossk - dane postaci *Andus Urshant - dane postaci *Zoam Urshant - dane postaci *The Network Shipyard (Tripple Cross) *Orflon - dane asteroidy *Plexus Droid Vessel - dane droida-statku (Imperial Intelligence Tech 4 PDV) *Colonel Erlick Frodar - dane postaci *The One Liner - dane statku (Corellian YT-1300 transport) *R2-M3 - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R2 Astromech Droid) *Asteroid Base (The Evacuation of Jatee) *Jatee - dane planetoidy *Battle Droid - dane droida (Arakyd Space Battle Droid) *Telgorn Corp. Mark VI Powersuit - dane sprzętu *The Sinking Stone - dane statku (Arakyd Stellar Mag V Mining Vessel) *Dr. Soron Hegerty - dane postaci *The Ssither - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Telgorn Corp. Mark II Powersuit - dane sprzętu *Telgorn Corp. Mark III Powersuit - dane sprzętu *Telgorn Corp. Mark IV Powersuit - dane sprzętu *Telgorn Corp. Mark V Powersuit - dane sprzętu *DCM-8 Missil Platform Droid - dane droida (Arakyd Patrol Missile Platform Droid) *C-10-L Rapid Response Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automation Rapid Response Droid) *Rim Securities K4 Security Droid - dane droida *The Hard Shell - dane statku (KDY Class-7 Repair Vessel) *Butler's Cove - dane planety *The Nomad - dane statku (Loronar "Out System" Scout Vessel) *Stock Ghtroc Freighter - dane statku (Ghtroc Industries Class 720 Freighter) *The Claw - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *The Tone of Demophon *Jared Fronz - dane postaci *Almera Zan - dane postaci *Roz - dane postaci *Grashk - dane postaci *Who Is Enid Vahr and Why Are These Terrible Things Happening To Us? *"Ace" Lorle - dane postaci *Kasey - dane postaci *Bower - dane postaci *Imperial Troop Transport - dane pojazdu (Ubrikkian 6500 ATV) *The Night Wind - dane statku (Corellian YT-1300 Transport) *The Sla Kar Village (The Beginning of the End) *Captain Jor Entel - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cut-Away *Cut-Away (2) Credits *design: Bill Olmesdahl (Demophon, The Beginning of the End), Stewart V. Werley (Infiltration), Brian Murphy (The Mynock Conspiracy), Steven H. Lorenz (Triple Cross), Ivan Garczynski (The Evacuation of Jatee) *development and editing: Greg Farshtey *graphics: Cathleen Hunter *interior art: Paul Daly *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/sales manager: Richard Hawran *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *sales associate: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill EN:Supernova ES:Supernova Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)